So This is Love
by uhitstory
Summary: Kurt is new to the Dalton Academy Warblers. He used to get bullied badly at his old school. He only had three friends-Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel. The rest of the student body seemed to despise Kurt. But then… he met Blaine. Blaine, the adorable Warbler. Blaine, the man of his dreams. Eventually, they get to talking. He learns that Blaine isn't everything he thought he was...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Dalton Academy Warblers

"Hi, I'm Blaine," said a handsome, mysterious stranger.

Kurt had just transferred from Lima Heights, because of his past. He had just gotten out of a bad relationship with his ex-boyfriend, David Karofsky.

David used to bully him. Badly. He wasn't alone, either. It was usually with his friends. But David used to bully Kurt, because he was also gay.

He knew it made no sense, but bear with him.

Kurt had decided to get together with the ham hock, being how he was the only other gay he knew of. But, it had to be a secret. So, one day, when his "boyfriend" threw a slushy in his face, which was Kurt's last straw, he said, once alone, "We're having Nationals today for Glee."  
"Okay," said David, confused. "Good luck."  
"I want you to come," said Kurt.  
David hesitated, looking uncomfortable. "You know I can't."  
"And why not?" said Kurt, sadly. "Because you're ashamed of me?"  
"No," said David. "You know why I can't."  
Kurt stormed around the room, angrily. "It's because you're ashamed of me! And of being gay! You think it's easy for me? You think my dad will approve of me dating my school bully?"  
"Kurt, I love you-"  
"You don't love me! You love your reputation! Your reputation means _everything_ to you! Either you come to Nationals… or we're done."

And David never came. Turns out, he and some cheerleading chick got together during Nationals.

Kurt couldn't take seeing his ex-boyfriend and some dumb blonde chick in the hallway together. And the bullying got worse for him. The dumb blonde joined in and got the other Cheerios to help her.

So, here Kurt was, in the hallway of Dalton, with a mysterious, handsome, nice, handsome, very cute, handsome, stranger in front of him.

Did Kurt mention he was handsome?  
"And you are?" asked the stranger.

Oh, geez. Kurt was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even realize the handsome stranger had spoken to him.

"Uh, I'm… uh… Kurt," stuttered Kurt. "Kurt… Hummel."  
The handsome stranger chuckled. "In case you didn't catch my name, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."  
The so-called "Blaine" extended his hand towards Kurt. Kurt thought he was trying to shake his hand, but instead, he got dragged into a room.

Kurt took in his surroundings. About a hundred Dalton Academy Warblers were in the same room as him. There was also a piano. This must have been the music room.

But why were they all crammed in here? Were they taking music lessons?  
That's when the so-called "Blaine" started singing. Kurt could easily tell by the beat that this was "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.

And so-called "Blaine" was _amazing_.

Kurt was mesmerized by Blaine's voice. But the weird part was that Blaine seemed to be staring at Kurt the whole time.

But Kurt had to be fantasizing the whole thing, right?

Even if he was fantasizing, he still couldn't seem to look away from Blaine. And Blaine didn't look like he wanted to look away from Kurt anytime soon.

The only time Blaine looked away from him was to look at some other guys at the side of him, who were dancing along with Blaine.

One guy gave Blaine a thumbs-up and Blaine grinned at him. Then, he turned back to Kurt.

By the end of the song, Kurt was clapping. Some guys looked at him.

Oh God, weren't they supposed to clap?  
But then the other guys started to smile at him and clapped, too.

The bell rang and Kurt started for the door, but Blaine stopped him.

"So, uh, did you like the song?" asked Blaine.

What was a proper answer? I loved it? The song was cute and so are you? Were you flirting with me?  
After Kurt considered his options, he went with a simple nod. Blaine grinned. That seemed to do the trick.

"Do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch?" asked Blaine. "They were the ones dancing with me."  
Oh my God, Blaine _was_ flirting with Kurt!

Wait, he was, right?

But Kurt couldn't over-think things. His gaydar was pinging loud and clear at Blaine.

"Sure," said Kurt. "I would love to."  
Blaine grinned again. He seemed to like grinning. "Great. Want me to walk you to class?"  
Kurt smiled and nodded. "I have French."

"French?" asked Blaine. "I have French, too."  
So, they walked to French. Though, while they were walking, Kurt noticed how Blaine's hand seemed to inch closer to his. Kurt didn't want to pull his hand away and make Blaine feel embarrassed, so Kurt kept his hand were it was. Although, Blaine never took Kurt's hand. He just seemed to leave it close to Kurt's.

When they got to French, Madame Heather had Kurt introduce himself to the class. Kurt introduced himself in perfect French, without hesitation or lack of fluency. Both Madame Heather and Blaine seemed to be impressed.

" _Bien fait, Monsieur_ Hummel," said Madame Heather, proudly.

" _Merci_ , Madame Heather," said Kurt, taking a seat.

Blaine continued to stare at him all through French. It was started to make Kurt uncomfortable. But it also made Kurt lose focus. He could barely pay attention to Madame Heather's class. But, Kurt still managed to answer all of her questions effortlessly.

When French ended, Blaine escorted Kurt to all of his classes until lunch. Then, Blaine went to sit with his friends. Kurt got his lunch and went to join them.

"You guys," said Blaine, standing up to introduce Kurt. "This is Kurt Hummel. He is a new Warbler."  
Kurt gave a little wave and smile. "Hello."  
"Nice to meet you," said the one a boy who looked like an Asian. "I'm Wes."  
"He looks like good Dalton material," said the one next to Wes, who was black. "I'm David."  
The other two didn't even bother to look up. They seemed too caught up in each other.

"Nick?" asked Blaine. "Jeff? Would you bother to say "hello" to the new Warbler?"  
That seemed to get their attention. They jerked up and smiled at Kurt.

"Hi," said the brunette. "I'm Nick."  
"I'm Jeff," said the blonde one.

"Sorry about them," whispered Blaine. "They just got together. They're… a little obsessed with each other."  
"They're… gay?" asked Kurt.

"Oh, yeah," said Blaine, easily. "Literally, half the people at Dalton are gay."  
Kurt raised his eyebrows. It was good to know Kurt wouldn't be the only gay one at Dalton.

"Every one of these guys except for Wes is gay," added Blaine. "He has a girlfriend."  
"Her name's Stacy," said Wes, hearing his name. "We've been together for two years now."  
Kurt smiled. Lucky him.

"Does David have a boyfriend?" asked Kurt, timidly.  
David looked up at his name. "What? No. Gross!"  
"He knows you're gay, dude," said Blaine.  
"So, now we're telling a stranger our secrets?" teased David. "For the record, yes, I do have a boyfriend. His name is Adam."  
Kurt smiled again. So, everyone here has a boyfriend except for Kurt and Blaine.

Lucky them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was obvious Kurt liked coffee. No, Kurt _loved_ coffee. Coffee was literally his obsession. He, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina had weekly coffee chats.

So, when Blaine asked Kurt to have coffee with him after school, Kurt thought nothing of it.

"Will David, Nick, and Jeff be joining us?" asked Kurt.

Blaine laughed. "You're so cute, but no. It will be just us."  
The way Blaine said it sent shivers up and down his spine.

 _"_ _You're so cute, but no."  
_ Kurt smiled and nodded, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Okay," said Kurt, sweetly. "See you after school."  
Kurt immediately fled up to his dorm, lucky to find that his roommate, Matt, wasn't there.

Kurt went to seek his phone. When he did, he dialed Rachel, FaceTime-d Mercedes, and Skype-d Tina.

Rachel answered after the first dial.

"Hey," said Rachel. "What's up?"  
"Honey, is everything okay?" asked Mercedes.  
"Is that Rachel and Mercedes?" asked Tina.

"Guys," said Kurt, seriously. "Listen up! This is important!"  
That shut all of them up.

"I think I just got asked out!"  
The girls all started squealing, to where Kurt's eardrums felt like they were bleeding.

"What does he look like?" asked Mercedes.

Kurt sighed at the thought of him. "Shorter than me, black curls, and brown eyes."  
Tina smirked. "Sounds hot."  
"You have a boyfriend, Ms. Cohen-Chang!" said Kurt, laughing. "Back off!"'

"So, do you need help planning an outfit?" asked Rachel. "Because, I believe I can help you with that. I can just head over there…"  
"Oh, _hell_ to the nah!" exclaimed Mercedes. "Pick me up, too, Rach!"  
"Me three!" added Tina.

In about thirty minutes, they were all there.

Kurt sighed happily. His three best friends there was like a dream come true. Rachel had never really liked Mercedes, Mercedes never liked Rachel, and Tina had a problem with Rachel, also. But Kurt brought them together to be the four musketeers. So, having them all in the same room without them trying to kill each other was like paradise.

Soon enough, they had raided his closet.

"Why do you have this hat?" asked Rachel.

"Honey, you need sassier, more eye-popping clothes!" exclaimed Mercedes. "Same goes for you, Rach."  
"Where's all the black?" asked Tina. "Black goes with everything!"  
When they all agreed on an outfit (with a little-okay, a _lot_ -of black, a little sass, and a little catholic schoolboy), the girls gasped.

"Whoa, Kurt!"  
"If I was a boy, I couldn't even pull that off!"

Kurt turned to look in his mirror, and he had to agree with them. He looked amazing.

He was wearing a white shirt, a black vest and black bow tie, black pants, and black shoes. Mercedes frowned, though.

"I think there's too much black, Tina," said Mercedes.

"He looks good, though," Tina argued.

"I would have to agree with Tina," said Rachel. "He looks very cute."  
"Can I try something?" asked Mercedes.

She threw him another outfit. He quickly changed.

Now, he was in a white button-up short-sleeved shirt, red skinny jeans, a brown scarf, and brown dress-up shoes.

"I think we just need a jacket," said Tina.

"I think it's perfect," said Rachel, smiling.

"What do you think, Kurt?" asked Mercedes. "It's his date."

"I just want that black bow tie back to replace the scarf," answered Kurt, grabbing it and putting it on. "And maybe black dress-up shoes instead of brown."  
He quickly changed the parts he didn't like, admiring himself in the mirror.  
"There," He said, smiling. "Perfect."

All of them agreed. Of course, Matt came back before they could clean up.

" _What the fuck_?" Matt screamed, walking in on the horrendous mess.  
Kurt cleared his throat. "Um, sorry. We were just trying to figure out what to wear on my date today."  
Matt's expression changed from anger to laughter.

"Sorry, dude," said Matt. "But you better clean this shit up."  
"We will!" answered Kurt.

"We better get going," said Rachel. "I have an audition."  
"I have to meet Sam for coffee," said Mercedes.

"And I have nothing to do," said Tina, sadly. "I guess I'll see if Mike wants to see a movie with me or something."  
"Bye, Kurt!" said Rachel, giving him a hug goodbye. "Love you!"  
"Bye, honey," said Mercedes, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Tell me how it goes, okay?"  
"Bye!" said Tina, happily giving him a hug and doing their handshake real quick before she headed out the door. "Say that Tina says "break his heart, I'll break your face", okay?"

Kurt giggled. "Okay, Tina. Oh, how I love my Tina Cohen-Chang."  
"Love you, too, nerd," said Tina, laughing.

"Love you all!" Kurt called to all of them.  
He was quick to hear them calling back, "Love you, too!"  
"Damn," said Matt to Kurt once they had all left. "You getting some, aren't you?"

Kurt laughed. "Please. I'm about as straight as a circle."

Matt laughed with him. "Dude, I know. You're too obvious."  
Kurt couldn't help but shrug. He knew he was obvious, that was just how Kurt rolled.

"That brunette…" Matt started, wolf-whistling at the thought of her. "That brunette is _fine_. What's the shawty's name?"  
"Rachel?" Kurt asked, laughing at how many countless boyfriends she had. "She's with someone. She actually dated… A guy named Jesse-who ended up throwing an egg at her-, a guy named Brody-who ended up being a man whore-, a guy named Sam-who ended up being a stripper-, and my stepbrother named Finn-who she almost ended up marrying. But she's with Finn right now."  
Matt sighed. "Damn. How about the black chick?"  
"She's with Sam the Stripper, apparently," Kurt answered.  
"I really don't care about the Goth chick," Said Matt. "But I'm just going to ask-is she taken?"  
"Yep," said Kurt, smiling.  
"So, every one of your friends are taken except you?" Matt asked, nosily.  
"I am sad to agree," said Kurt, laughing.

Matt and Kurt talked for about thirty more minutes, until there was a knock on the door.

"Knock, knock," said the boy outside the door.

"And who could that be?" Matt joked.

"You go answer it!" said Kurt. "Please? I don't want him to see me just yet!"  
Matt sighed. "You owe me!"  
Matt went to answer the door. "Hello… _Blaine_!"  
"Hello, Matt," said Blaine, smiling a tight, fake smile.

Kurt obviously knew there was some tension going on between them, but that wasn't Kurt's business. So, Kurt simply smiled at both of them.

"Bye, Matt," said Kurt to his roommate. "Be good. No girls here while I'm gone. I don't want to walk in here to see something I won't be able to forget."  
"Bye, Kurt," said Matt. "Be safe. Bring protection!"  
Kurt rolled his eyes teasingly, but smirked at his roommate. Blaine held out his hand, and Kurt, after some hesitation, took it.

Together, they walked out the Dalton building and went to the Lima Bean. Some of the Dalton boys were at the Lima Bean, along with some of the Lima Heights student. Kurt ignored them, because they were mostly people who had never spoken to Kurt, unless they were asking for homework answers.

"So, what would you like?" Blaine asked. "I usually order a medium drip. They're really good."

"I used to come here all the time," Kurt replied. "I get the Grande nonfat mocha."  
"Oh, I love those," said Blaine. "Why don't you pick a table for us, and I'll get the coffee."

Kurt went to find a table, far away from his old school and closer to the Warblers. If this was going to be his new school, he might as well make some more friends.

"Oh, hey Kurt," said a guy Kurt was pretty sure he never spoken to. "Remember me?"  
When Kurt gave a confused look towards the boy, he gave a hurt look.  
"Don't you remember me?" The boy asked, the hurt look clear on his face.  
Kurt remembered the boy briefly. He was pretty sure his name was Trent, and that Trent was the boy he sat next to in French, because he remembered how Trent was looking at him-basically glowing, as if Kurt had chosen to sit next to him.

His gaydar was going crazy while Kurt was simply looking at him.

"Oh," said Kurt, still confused. "Hello, Trent."  
Trent smiled at him-this was obviously his name. Kurt and Trent were chatting-basically about solos and songs to sing for Sectionals-until Blaine came back with the coffee. Turns out, Blaine had also gotten a cupid cookie-being how it was close to Valentine's Day. Trent frowned when Blaine came back, being how he still wanted to talk to Kurt.

Blaine smiled kindly at Trent, and Kurt could tell that he wanted Trent to leave. Kurt supposed that Trent got the message, because Trent slowly got to his feet and joined the other Warblers.

Blaine set down the coffees and the cookie on the table, before smacking his head in frustration.

"Shit!" Blaine yelled in frustration. "I forgot the napkins! Be right back. Sorry, Kurt."  
Kurt only smirked as he left the table and got back in line for napkins.

Kurt started to look around and take in his surroundings of the Lima Bean. He didn't go here often-usually he went to Starbucks, being how Starbucks had the best coffee _ever_. The Lima Bean was a cozy little place-like Lima in general. It had a piano in the corner and a Jukebox in the other. It also had little couches and chairs by the fire with blankets and pillows-as if a person would come here and fall asleep.

And that's when he noticed who from Lima Heights was here-Karofsky and the dumb cheerleading chick.

Karofsky met his eyes and raised an eyebrow, looking confused, yet full of hurt just at the sight of Kurt. That made Kurt feel upset and anxious, as if Kurt had never been good enough for Karofsky. And honestly, that hurt Kurt every time he thought about Karofsky.

Kurt saw the cheerleading chick-he was pretty sure her name was Kitty-look at Karofsky oddly, and then went to see what he was looking at. Kitty and Kurt met each other's gazes, and Kitty smirked.

Karofsky and Kitty started towards Kurt, and Kurt's heart started racing. Kurt turned to look for Blaine, and he was next in line. Kurt wished that he would hurry up.

Karofsky and Kitty reached Kurt's table, and Kurt sank down in his chair. Kitty was smirking, and Kurt couldn't read Karofsky's mind or read his expression.

"Hey, _Kurt_ ," said Kitty. "I didn't think I would find _you_ here. And all alone, huh?"  
"No, actually," said Kurt, proudly. "I'm here with someone."  
Kurt saw the shock and hurt clear on Karofsky, and immediately felt bad for saying anything about Blaine. Kurt shouldn't have brought Blaine into this.

"Like… a date?" Karofsky asked. Kitty snorted, supposedly just at the thought of Kurt on a date.

"Yeah," said Kurt.

 _At least… I think so_.

"So," said Kitty. "A _fag_ date?"  
Karofsky cringed at the word. Kurt was so used to hearing it, he didn't even flinch.

"Well," Kurt started. "I'm gay… so, if you want to call it that, then you go right ahead. But it's not doing you any good. You should really expand your vocabulary."  
Kitty snorted. "Where is he?"  
"In line," said Kurt.

Kurt looked to see where Blaine was in line, but Kurt just saw Blaine starting towards the table.

"So," said Blaine, not even seeming to notice the two intruders of the date. "I got at least ten. I think that should be enough."  
"Is this your quote-unquote date?" Kitty asked, giggling a little to herself. "He's ugly."  
Kurt groaned and slapped his forehead with the palm of his head in complete and utter frustration. Why did Kitty have to screw up everything?  
"Uh…" said Blaine. "What's going on?"  
Kurt tried to figure out how to say that his ex and crazy, terrible, she-devil, bitchy, blonde girlfriend are talking to him about his "ugly" coffee date.

"Are you Kurt's… boyfriend?" Karofsky's voice rose an octave with every word he said.

Blaine threw a confused look towards Karofsky, and responded, "No."

Karofsky raised an eyebrow at Blaine, looking angrier than ever, and asked, "Then, what is this?"

"It's called a date, ham hock," said Kurt, angrily.

 _At least, I think it is._

"So," said Blaine, politely and as kindly as he could. "If you could, would you please leave?"  
Kitty huffed, while Karofsky almost seemed to sigh of relief.

"Fine," said Kitty. "We have such better shit to do then to sit and watch some fag's date. C'mon, baby."  
Karofsky and Kitty turned on their heels and left. Kurt could only wipe the beads of sweat that had formed from his forehead.

"Uh…" Blaine hesitated, seeming uncertain with himself. "Who exactly was that?"  
Kurt sighed. He knew this time would come.

He needed to come clean.

"That was my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend," said Kurt, trying to sum this up.  
Blaine looked confused. "But… if he's gay… is he bi? Or…?"  
Kurt sighed. "Let me explain."  
"So," Kurt started. "He bullied me back at Lima Heights. He would shove me into lockers, bully me, throw slushies in my face, et cetera, et cetera. One day, he shoved me into a locker-as usual. I don't even know why, but I was super pissed that day, and I wasn't going to take his bullying anymore. So, I followed him into the locker room... but I wish I hadn't.

"I demanded he tell me why he was bullying. Of course, I didn't see it coming-he was bullying me, because he was gay, too. He didn't tell me this, of course-he just kissed me. Right there, in the locker room. That was my first kiss, and I could never get it back. At first, I was upset-upset that my first kiss wasn't at a moonlit dinner, or somewhere memorable with someone I actually liked. But then, I rethought things.

"He texted me that night, saying he was sorry and wanted us to talk again. I said, "Sure, fine". We met up at an old park, hanging out and talking. He kissed me again, but this time, I was more prepared. Of course, I didn't say anything about it, being how he was my first kiss and all. Ever since then, we became an item.

"He still bullied me, though. His reputation meant everything to him. He would barely even look at me, being how people would give him shit for talking to the gay kid. It was terrible how I couldn't hold his hand in the hallway, or kiss him where or when I wanted to. He wouldn't even let me talk to him unless we were more than twenty feet away from his house or school. I loved David, I really did. But, I couldn't take having a secret relationship.

"We had Regionals coming up, and I dreamed of having my boyfriend in the crowd, cheering me on, wishing me luck, bringing me roses when we were done, and not caring whoever saw that he was cheering on the New Directions. I told him about Regionals, and he refused to come. So, I said that he either came to Regionals, or we were done. And… he never showed.

"Turns out, he hooked up with a cheerleader while we were at Regionals, and they got together the next day. Now that we weren't an item anymore, he gave no mercy when he bullied me. Instead, he got some of the Cheerios-the bitchy cheerleaders-to join in. I thought, maybe, the bullying would remain the same, but it just got worse. I couldn't stand seeing my ex and some cheerleading bitch get together-kiss in the hallway, hold hands, him putting his arm around her… I couldn't stand it. So, I transferred.

"And here I am now," Kurt finished.

Blaine's eyebrows raised, the surprise and shock clear on his face.

"Wow," said Blaine. "Kurt… I'm so sorry."  
Kurt shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of his coffee, the warmth and sweetness hitting him like a bowling ball. Kurt hated when people pitied him-he wasn't for the pity parties. He actually liked having all these emotions and backstories, since it added emotion and feeling to hi singing and acting.

So, Kurt smiled and changed the subject.

"So," said Kurt. "How do people get solos in the Warblers? I'm very interested in getting one."  
Blaine laughed, and said, "I thought you might be."  
He then explained about how to get solos, the board, et cetera. Kurt tried to listen to Blaine, but sometimes found himself getting distracted. Mostly by Blaine himself. Kurt couldn't seem to keep his eyes of Blaine, and yet couldn't listen to Blaine at all. Kurt was getting confused and odd feelings towards Blaine that he couldn't explain. It wasn't butterflies or anything-Kurt knew that feeling quite well-but… it was more like nervousness. Not about the date, but about Blaine. Kurt felt like there was something Blaine wasn't telling him… a secret that Kurt would soon get out of Blaine. Kurt was very persuasive.

Blaine, on the other hand, was having a wonderful time. He could tell that he was reeling in Kurt, simply by the way Kurt was looking at him. Blaine knew all the little things to say to get a boyfriend and could tell Kurt was interested in him. Although Blaine now knew about Kurt's past, there was still something about Kurt that was mysterious. Blaine could definitely tell Kurt had a few things up his sleeve that would surprise Blaine soon enough.

But Blaine was starting to worry-what if that whole past messed with Kurt, and now was afraid to commit? Or what if Karofsky screwed with Kurt's head, and now Kurt would never want another boyfriend?  
Blaine would just have to seal the deal.

"So, Kurt," said Blaine, inching his hand towards Kurt's free one. "Now that you got out of that yucky relationship, would you ever want to get into a new one?"  
Kurt's pulse started racing a mile a minute, Blaine's fingers inching towards Kurt's. He looked up at Blaine's face-the determination clear.

Kurt tried to answer as calm as he could.

"Maybe," said Kurt, thinking that was the only thing he could say at the time.  
"Well," said Blaine, laughing a little. "If you ever want to, give me a call."

Kurt's jaw almost dropped as Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's free hand. His heart was now pounding a mile a minute, and the butterflies now clear. Blaine's fingers intertwined with Kurt's. Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw that he was smirking.

Kurt offered a weak smile, and got the ordinary Blaine grin in return.

Kurt's heart grew wings and soared.

They tried to make conversation the rest of the date, but they both had their own thoughts.

Kurt's went a little like this:  
 _"OMG, his hair is so cute. It flops such an adorable way."  
"I wonder if he likes me now. I would ask Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina if they were here right now. Oh, yeah. I have to call Mercedes later."_

 _"_ _Sweet merciful lord, his hand feels so right around mine."  
"I can't even right now. Is this really happening?"  
_ Blaine's went a little like this:

 _"_ _Yep, I've got this in the bag."  
"The way he's looking at me is kind of cute."  
"His hair is really cute. I wish I could run my fingers through it. Is it too early for that?"  
"Kurt is so adorable. He's so delicate."  
"Shit, Blaine. Stop thinking like this."  
"He's still pretty cute."_

After they were done with their coffee, Blaine threw away the garbage, grabbed Kurt's hand, and walked back to Dalton. Blaine walked Kurt all the way up to his dorm, and when he got to the dorm, stopped walking and paused. Wasn't this the part where they kissed goodbye? Blaine didn't really want to kiss Kurt. Well, he did, but he worried that if he did, he would realize he was feeling something for Kurt.

But, Blaine had to make Kurt fall in love with him. So, he would do whatever possible to make that happen.

But, something weird happened. When Blaine leaned in, Kurt backed away real fast towards the door.

"I-I'm sorry," said Kurt. "I'm really sorry. This has been lovely, though. We should do it again sometime."  
Kurt quickly leaned in towards Blaine-which Blaine thought meant he was trying to kiss him-and gave him a peck on the cheek. Blaine blushed.

Kurt went inside his dorm, leaving Blaine by himself outside.

Kurt had to stop himself from banging his head on the table. Why was he so stupid? Why couldn't he just kiss Blaine?  
Kurt went to lock the door, when he found a slip of paper under the door. He could only smile at the cuteness of it.

 _708-708-7088. Call me 3_

 _XOXO,_

 _Blaine_

 _Editor's Note-I apologize, for this chapter was a little drawn-out. Trust me, it gets better. Love you all 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was always a big fan of Valentine's Day. He always thought that this was the perfect day to simply come out to a person and simply say, "I love you".

Because it was Valentine's Day, he took Kurt to the Lima Bean to pick up some coffee, and then they walked to the mall.

He talked to his friends, and got them to help him with what he was calling, "Gap Attack". He was going to have his friend form Gap help him, too.

"I hate Valentine's Day," said Kurt, scowling at the decorations.

"Really?" asked Blaine. "Why?"

"It's a stupid holiday that was just made for single people to feel terrible about themselves, and for couples to feel the need to spend money on each other," answered Kurt, effortlessly.

Blaine chuckled. "You're literally so adorable. It's not even funny."  
Kurt blushed a certain shade of red that Blaine couldn't even name and smiled. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."  
The way Kurt said it literally made Blaine's heart leap. But Blaine, realizing he was staring at Kurt now, grinned and took Kurt's hand.  
"Well, I love Valentine's Day," said Blaine. "I feel like it's the perfect day to go up to someone you like and be able to just say-"Blaine paused and looked right into Kurt's eyes and smiled slightly. "'Hey, I love you'."

Kurt blushed and looked down at their hands, which were now intertwined. He loved what Blaine and he seemed to have-a very close friendship that seemed to involve flirting, hand-holding, and almost-kissing. Kurt was too afraid, though, after what happened with Karofsky. He seemed to be afraid of commitment. That wasn't good. But with Blaine, some of his fears seemed to be slipping away slowly.

"So, hey," said Blaine. "I have a question."  
"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's too much… to sing to a person on Valentine's Day?" asked Blaine. "There's this one guy that I really like and I want to see if he likes me back."  
Kurt's heart seemed to be doing acrobatic flips in his chest, leaping and soaring in every direction. Did he mean for Kurt?

 _"_ _Don't get ahead of yourself, Hummel."  
"But he's been going on dates with me! Doesn't that mean he likes me?"  
"You don't know. Just don't hurt yourself, kid."_

"Kurt?" asked Blaine, dragging Kurt back into reality.  
"Hmm?" asked Kurt, dreamily. "Oh, yes. Singing. I don't think it would be too much at all."  
"Good," said Blaine, smiling. "I asked the other guys to help me out. I don't think the guy even knows what's coming."  
Blaine and Kurt finally reached the front of the line, seeing a happy cashier, already smiling at them.

"Hello!" she said, cheerily. "What can I get you two?"  
"Can I have a medium drip and a Grande nonfat mocha, please?" asked Blaine. "Oh, and maybe I can see if he wants to split one of those cupid cookies with me again?"

"You know my coffee order?" asked Kurt, surprised.

"Yeah, of course," answered Blaine, easily. "Hey, I'm going to go get the napkins, so I don't forget this time." Blaine laughed and handed him a twenty. "Could you pay and give me back the change?"  
Kurt nodded, and Blaine went over to fetch the napkins. The lady smiled at him in a knowing way, her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face. Kurt liked this lady. He felt like she had sass to share.

"Maybe I do like Valentine's Day," said Kurt, laughing and smiling dreamily.

The lady laughed and got their coffee, and of course, the cookie.

Blaine and Kurt, coffee in their hands, walked to the mall. Blaine couldn't stop smiling, excited for the whole Gap Attack, and Kurt was full of cheerful energy, smiling at everyone who passed and called all his friends to wish them a happy Valentine's Day.

All Kurt's friends were suspicious. They knew he hated Valentine's Day, and they weren't used to this. Something fishy was definitely going on with him.

But, Blaine and Kurt, hand-in-hand once again, walked into Gap-Kurt, with no idea what was going on, and Blaine about to bounce of the walls in anticipation.

"Wow," said Kurt, seeing all the Warblers present. "This must be a pretty popular store for them, huh?"  
Blaine could only smile, knowing the real reason they were all here. "I guess so."  
Kurt went to look around, saying "hi" to some of the Warblers. Blaine searched for his Gap friend, giving him a thumbs-up. The Gap friend gave a thumbs-up back. They were ready.

The Gap friend gave the sound, telling the Warblers to start-the three-key hum. The Warblers looked at each other, and immediately started.

" _Dun, dun, dun, dunnnnn_ ," The Warblers harmonized. " _Dun, dun, dun, dunnnnn_."  
Blaine walked up to Kurt, confidently, and grinned at him.

" _Baby girl, where you at_?" Blaine started singing. " _Got no strings, got men attached."_

Kurt raised his eyebrows, almost dropping the shirts he was holding. Was this for him? Kurt thought when Blaine asked if it was too much to sing to a person on Valentine's Day, he met in a quiet place, just them, no one else, not a complete flash mob!

Kurt turned around to see if there was a guy behind him to see if that's who he was singing to.

There was no one behind him.

He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming.

This wasn't a dream.

This was for Kurt.

 _Tell me I'm not hallucinating._  
" _Can't stop that feeling for long, no,_ " Blaine continued to sing.

Kurt was so mesmerized, he couldn't think straight. All the other Warblers grinned at him, waiting for a sign from him. Kurt actually thought he couldn't breathe. Was there air going through his lungs right now? Kurt didn't think so, at least.  
" _I'm not leaving until you're leaving_!"  
The one thing that confused Kurt was why, out of all the songs, he chose this one. He was literally 99.9% sure plus one that this song was about sex. So, why would Blaine pick this song? Wait, did he think Kurt was to… have sex with him?

 _Oh, God no. Please don't tell me that's what he thinks_.

But, by the kindness and compassion Blaine always seemed to have in his eyes, Kurt was 50% sure that sex wasn't what he was talking about. But only 50. Because, as Trent said, Blaine was a "sex shark".

" _When I get you alone, when I get you, you'll know, baby_!"

Blaine couldn't keep his thoughts straight. He couldn't even stop thinking about how cute Kurt looked.

Kurt couldn't even stop looking at Blaine. He had his normal adorable Blaine grin, and he was honestly so cute right now.

The song eventually ended, and Blaine stood in front of Kurt, breathless.

"So," said Blaine. "What did you think?"

"I thought it was amazing," said Kurt, smiling. "Kind of like you."


End file.
